


Jugando a las cocinitas

by Saripondi_03



Series: One-shots Ragoney [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Cocinando, M/M, Viviendo juntos, la madre de raoul le prepara tapers, raoul no sabe hacer una tortilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saripondi_03/pseuds/Saripondi_03
Summary: Raoul y Agoney llevan viviendo juntos varios días, pero ninguno ha tocado la cocina todavía, quizás va siendo hora de jugar a las cocinitas.





	Jugando a las cocinitas

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño one-shot que escribí a mediados de mayo y que he paseado por un par de CCs, pero que ahora me ha dado por publicar. Espero que os guste.
> 
> Si queréis decirme algo tenéis los comentarios y twitter, suelo estar ahí la mayor parte de mi tiempo. @vayadesastrazo_
> 
> Un besazo!!!

Llevaban viviendo juntos en esa casa casi una semana y solo se habían alimentado de comida por encargo. No es que estuviera mal, a ellos les encantaba, pero quizás iba siendo hora de estrenar la cocina. Bueno, de estrenarla Raoul, el cual aunque había insistido en que cocinar no era lo suyo, había perdido al piedra papel o tijera y ahora tenía que fastidiarse. Se había hecho un recordatorio a sí mismo de no volver a apostar nada con ese juego, definitivamente no era lo suyo.

 

_-¿Te apetece ir a comer fuera? -preguntó Raoul apartando la vista de la televisión y clavándola en Agoney, que estaba tumbado en el sofá con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su novio. Se giró poniéndose boca arriba para mirarle._

_-Por mí bien -por el tono que usó, el catalán sabía que la frase no acababa ahí._

_-Pero..._

_Agoney se levantó y se sentó a su lado._

_-¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de cocinar? Es decir, llevamos en el piso cuanto, ¿una semana? Y nos hemos alimentado de comida precocinada, restaurantes o tapers de tu madre. Creo que aún tenemos uno de albóndigas. Y es cocinar, no irse a la guerra, no vamos a morir por ello._

_-Sabes que no se me da bien cocinar._

_-Bueno, ¿pero no querrás comer así el resto de tu vida, verdad?_

_-¿Y por qué no cocinas tu? Se te da bien._

_-Oye tampoco te creas que soy el ganador de masterchef eh -respondió Agoney riendo-. La practica hace al maestro, así que hoy nada de salir a comer. Hoy vamos a jugar a las cocinitas._

_-¿Y que vas a cocinar?_

_-Che che che -dijo el canario levantando las manos, frenándole-, yo no voy a cocinar. Empiezas tu._

_-De eso nada, echémoslo a suerte. Juguemos a piedra papel o tijera._

_Agoney entrecerró los ojos durante unos segundos, pensativo. Al final asintió, sonriendo de lado._

_-Vale, venga._

_Ambos se pusieron totalmente rectos uno enfrente del otro, sonriendo como niños y guardaron ambas manos en la espalda._

_-Al mejor de tres -sentenció Raoul._

_-Venga. ¡Uno, dos, tres!_

_Ambos sacaron una de las manos. Raoul sonrió divertido al ver que su piedra aplastaba la tijera de su pareja. Algo en su interior le decía que hoy podría probar un plato suyo._

_Guardaron las manos de nuevo y las volvieron a sacar después de la cuenta atrás. Esta vez el papel del canario envolvía su piedra, por lo que ya iban a unos. Repitieron el procedimiento de nuevo, esta vez empatando a papeles._

_Raoul miró a Agoney, que le sonreía con malicia. Tampoco era tan complicado, no era un juego de mucha estrategia, pero se vio en la necesidad de pensar una jugada. Era su turno de dar la cuenta atrás, así que pudo tomarse su tiempo para pensar._

_"A ver, Ago es listo. Lleva dos jugadas seguidas sacando papel. Una mente mediocre podría deducir que lo sacará otra vez, y entonces su plan sería sacar tijera para cortarle, así que seguramente Agoney sacará piedra. Yo tengo que adelantarme a eso"_

_A la de tres, ambos sacaron la mano de nuevo y Raoul se sorprendió al ver que el moreno había cortado su papel con las tijeras. Lo miró sorprendido. ¿Era posible que fuera tan estratega o solo había sido suerte?_

_-Dos a uno -advirtió el canario._

_Repitieron el procedimiento de nuevo, y al ver que había vuelto a perder, el catalán dio un pequeño bote en el sofá._

_-¡No es justo! -Agoney soltó una carcajada._

_-Por supuesto que lo es. No se puede hacer trampas en esto._

_-Seguro que tu has encontrado una manera -le recriminó, acusándole con el dedo indice._

_Agoney le agarró el puño y se lo bajó, aprovechando para poner una mano en su pecho y empujarle, tumbándole. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, aprisionando sus brazos con las piernas, y se inclinó, rozando sus narices. Se quedaron así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que el canario cortó la distancia besando sus labios con efusividad. Al separarse, le dedicó una sonrisa ladina._

_-A ver con que me sorprendes._

_Y se levantó, dejando en el sofá a un Raoul frustrado, pues en vez de llevarse a Agoney a la cama, tendría que planear que demonios cocinar._

 

Cuando preguntó en el grupo de los 16 que podría hacer de comer y Cepeda le contestó una tortilla de patatas, estuvo a punto de decirle que dejase la tontería, pero es que sí que le apetecía una buena tortilla de patatas.

Y ahí estaba él, alejado 50 centímetros de la vitrocerámica con miedo a quemarse, agarrando el mango de la sartén con la mano izquierda y aplastando las patatas con una espátula con la mano derecha. No sabía si la tortilla se cocinaba así, pero ahora mismo no estaba como para llamar por teléfono a su madre para preguntarle. La otra opción era preguntarle a Agoney, pero el canario le había dicho que tenía que cocinar él solito, que le sorprendiera con sus artes culinarias, así que no tenía nada más que hacer que mentalizarse así mismo de que sí, que la tortilla se hacía así y que le iba a salir riquísima.

Pero entonces llegó el fatídico momento de darle la vuelta. Sacó un plato del lavavajillas, el cual puso al lado de la sartén y sujetó el mango de esta con fuerza, agarró el plato y lo puso por encima del intento de tortilla, tapándolo. Se armó de confianza, inspiró y expiró con fuerza e intentó girar la sartén. Intentó es la palabra clave. Le dio la sensación de que no iba a conseguir girarla y que se iba a caer, y no tenía pensado echar a perder el esfuerzo que había supuesto para él intentar hacer la puta tortilla de los cojones. Obviamente, a esas alturas, más que comérsela le apetecía matarla. Volvió a dejar el plato en la encimera y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, impaciente.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –preguntó una voz divertida desde la puerta.

Al girarse, Raoul se encontró con Agoney apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Una sonrisa brillante le atravesaba la cara. Notó como se le subían los colores y apartó la vista hacia la tortilla, mirándola con odio.

-No la doy girado. Me está poniendo nervioso.

-¿Te estás enfadando con una tortilla porque no la das girado? –preguntó acercándose un poco.

-No me estoy enfadando, la odio.

Agoney soltó una carcajada que alivió un poco el mal humor que se estaba apoderando del rubio.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo acercándose del todo y poniéndose detrás suyo.

-Por favor.

Los brazos del canario rodearon al catalán, obligándolo a acercarse del todo al mueble, y se posaron en el borde de la encimera.

-Coge el plato y ponlo encima de la sartén –le ordenó. Raoul lo hizo exactamente como lo había hecho antes. La mano izquierda de Agoney agarró el mango de la sartén y la otra el antebrazo de su novio, por si acaso-. Uno, dos, tres.

Y con una coordinación magnifica, ambos giraron la muñeca, dejando la tortilla sobre el plato. El moreno dejó la sartén en la vitrocerámica de nuevo y Raoul deslizó la ya casi hecha tortilla hasta meterla de nuevo en la sartén.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil –el rubio posó el plato en la encimera de nuevo y giró la cabeza un poco, admirando al canario, que lo miraba satisfecho.

Poco le importó la comida, pues cuando se giró y le besó se olvidó completamente del alimento del mal que había estado intentado preparar. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello mientras Agoney metió las manos por dentro de su mítica sudadera rosa, acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda.

Se devoraban mutuamente, como siempre que llevaban más de 3 horas sin besarse, hasta que a saber cuánto tiempo después, Agoney se separó con mala cara. Raoul frunció el cejo, confuso, y entonces el intenso olor a quemado inundó sus fosas nasales. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose humo grisáceo saliendo de su tortilla que apestaba a quemado. El canario fue más rápido, apagó el fuego y sacó la sartén de la vitro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el destrozo aún algo agitados por el momento de antes. Fue Agoney quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Pido unas pizzas?

-Pide unas pizzas.

Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.


End file.
